


Human Wine Glass

by SharkGirl



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: (It's a little spicy), Banter, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Body Worship, Drinking, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teasing, Wakame Sake, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “You know,” Cherry noted as Joe leaned away to grab the bottle. “This is traditionally done with sake, not with Bordeaux.”Joe’s grin widened. “True,” he said. “But I’m also not a lecherous, old businessman, either, so I guess we’re breaking tradition tonight.”
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 24
Kudos: 180





	Human Wine Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This idea popped into my head earlier today. So, of course, I wrote it before anything else I'd planned on writing (oops!) Don't worry, those works will still get done.  
> Staring tomorrow, I'm working on all of my [Matcha Blossom Week](https://matchablossomweek.tumblr.com/) submissions, though!
> 
> A quick definition:  
> Wakame Sake - A sexual act in which a person pours sake into the valley that appears in their lap when their legs are closed. Their partner then drinks the sake from there.
> 
> And I thought...Joe _loves_ Cherry's legs. This is perfect for them!  
> Hopefully, you all think that, as well!  
> Beta'd by the always fantastic Foxy~  
> Please enjoy!!

Cherry was completely naked on Joe’s freshly turned down bed, his back propped up on several pillows and his hair pulled up and out of the way. He glanced over at Joe, who had just returned from the kitchen. Joe’s chest was bare -- apparently to keep them even, though Cherry wasn’t sure how, since he hadn’t a stitch on him -- and he smiled when he caught Cherry’s gaze. 

“Ready?” Joe asked, waving the chilled bottle of white wine he held in his hand.

With a sigh, Cherry angled himself toward him, quirking an eyebrow. “Why are we doing this again?” he questioned. 

“Because all of my wine glasses are in the dishwasher,” Joe replied with a grin. An obvious lie. “Besides,” he continued, “it’s much more fun this way.” He set the bottle down and took a seat beside Cherry on the bed. “Hmm…” He gave him a once over.

“What?” Cherry asked, half-annoyed, half-self-conscious. He knew Joe found him attractive -- he said it enough -- but he couldn’t help it. Not with the way the other was eyeing him. “What is it?” 

“Oh.” Joe blinked, snapping out of whatever trance he’d been in. “I was just thinking, you’ll definitely need to cross your legs,” he said. “Not enough meat on them to go without.” 

Cherry sent a glare his way. “Well, we can’t all be as painfully thick as you are,” he spat.

“Aww, I’ll take that as a compliment,” Joe returned with a wink. “Now, lay back a bit, yeah, just like that…” He pressed warm, calloused fingers to Cherry’s chest, reclining him just so and rearranging the pillows to keep him in his desired position. Cherry rolled his eyes and sighed again, but let him do it. “Perfect,” Joe said when he was done.

“You know,” Cherry noted as Joe leaned away to grab the bottle. “This is traditionally done with sake, not with Bordeaux.” 

Joe’s grin widened. “True,” he said. “But I’m also not a lecherous, old businessman, either, so I guess we’re breaking tradition tonight.” 

Cherry regarded him for a moment. “Well, you’re two of those things.”

Joe paused opening the bottle and frowned. “I’m younger than you.” 

“That’s not what I--” 

“Got it,” Joe interrupted, pulling out the cork and waving it under his nose. “Ah,” he sighed.

“Pretentious,” Cherry muttered under his breath, though his pulse quickened. He couldn’t believe he’d agreed to this. And he said as much.

“It’s too late to back out now.” Joe clicked his tongue, crawling closer to him, though he paused, meeting Cherry’s gaze. “Unless you really don’t want to.” 

Ugh. Joe was always so damn considerate. Especially in the bedroom. It was annoying and...sweet. And it had Cherry shaking his head. “No, it’s fine. Go ahead.”

Joe’s lips curved into a soft, fond little smile. “Thank you, Kaoru.” And Cherry was about to smile back until ice cold liquid hit his thighs, shocking him. He let out an inhuman sound and Joe stopped pouring just long enough to pat Cherry’s knee. “Keep your legs crossed or this won’t work.” 

Cherry glowered at him. “You try keeping your legs crossed with someone pouring chilled white wine into your lap,” he growled and then sucked in a breath when Joe resumed pouring. The wine trickled down the fronts of his thighs, pooling at his crotch. How was this sexy again? “The sake,” Cherry went on through clenched teeth, “is usually warmed, you know.” 

“Mmn,” Joe hummed in response. “You’re right, but it would be a shame to serve such a lovely Bordeaux at anything other than the perfect temperature, don’t you agree?” 

No, he most certainly did not. “I think we’re being less than respectful already, given how you’re serving it.” 

“Nah.” Joe chuckled. “Wines, like most anyone else, would be honored to find themselves between your legs.” He finished by righting the bottle and pressing a kiss to Cherry’s knee. His gaze was dark, hungry, and it kept Cherry from pointing out how absurd his last statement had been. “Still cold?” Joe asked after he set the bottle down on the nightstand.

Cherry shook his head. “It’s warming up a bit.” And it was. Still, his inner thighs weren’t the only sensitive skin submerged. He shivered. 

“It’s not floating,” Joe mused, reaching down to give him a poke. 

“It’s cold, you idiot,” Cherry replied before batting his hand away. Never mind that there wasn’t nearly enough liquid. “Now, are you just going to stare at me?” He cocked his head to the side. “Or have you chickened out?” 

Joe blinked wide eyes at him. “Are you kidding?” He moved so he was lying on his stomach, his elbows propping him up and his face hovering just beside Cherry’s hip. “I’m savoring.” 

Again, Cherry rolled his eyes. “Just get on with it.” Honestly, Joe could be so -- but Cherry’s thoughts derailed when warm lips latched onto his skin, giving gentle suction before pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses all along Cherry’s hip. 

Joe lapped up a stray drop of wine and then tongued the crease of his thigh. Cherry shuddered.

“Keep your legs closed,” Joe ordered, voice low and husky. “You’ll spill it.” 

Cherry closed his eyes and took a deep breath in through his nose. This was torture. His legs turned to jelly whenever Joe got his mouth on him. How the hell was he supposed to play human wine glass when his thighs shook with every press of that hot mouth against his skin?

“Kojiro…” Let it be known that Cherry didn’t whine. He was simply urging Joe to do something else.

“I’ve got you, Kaoru,” Joe rasped. He inched closer on his elbows and took a sip, catching the droplets on his tongue as he pulled back.

“Well?” Cherry asked, thankful his voice only wavered slightly. “How is it?”

Joe looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered. “Rich and creamy,” he said. “With hints of orange zest and ginger--” 

“Not the wine, you oaf!” Cherry growled. “This!” He gestured toward himself. 

This time, Joe didn’t hesitate. “Better than I ever could have imagined.” And before Cherry could question as to whether or not Joe had thought of doing this with him before -- clearly he had -- Joe dove back in, lapping up the wine, his tongue occasionally brushing against Cherry’s thighs as he did.

Loathe as he was to admit it, it actually felt good. The wine wasn’t freezing now. What little was left had been warmed by his skin. And it was nearly gone, as Joe had made sure to lick up every drop. Cherry’s breath stuttered when Joe moved lower, taking his cock into his mouth. It was a strange sensation, as the inside of Joe’s cheeks were cool, but his tongue was hot.

“Kojiro…” He lowered a hand to rest on Joe’s head, his fingers gripping his hair. “Ah…” 

But all too soon, Joe was pulling off, licking his lips and grinning up at him. “I don’t know how I’ll ever settle for a plain old wine glass again.” 

Cherry huffed and pushed his palm against Joe’s forehead, shoving him backwards. “Are you finished?” he began. “Or can I interest you in a second glass?” he mimicked every server they’d ever encountered.

“Mmm, tempting,” Joe said, eyes flashing. Then he sat up. “But before we move onto…” He wet his lips and lowered his gaze. “Anything else. I thought you might like to try some, yourself.” He reached for the bottle. “It’s a Chateau La Mission Haut-Brion Blanc.” He didn’t wait for Cherry to respond. “I’ll get you a glass from the kitchen--”

“Oh, so you’ve got clean wine glasses now, have you?” Cherry challenged. Joe ducked his head sheepishly. Like he thought Cherry had believed him in the first place.

“You caught me.” Joe held one hand up in surrender, the other still wrapped around the bottle. “But I do appreciate you humoring me,” he went on. “And I promise to pay you back later.” Again, his eyes grew dark, his gaze hot as it slid over Cherry’s naked form.

Heat pooled in Cherry’s gut and he bit his lip. “Actually, Kojiro.” He sat up and snatched the bottle of wine before pushing a surprised Joe flat onto his back on the mattress. He straddled him and grinned. 

“Kaoru, what--” 

“I think I would prefer to have you make it up to me now,” he said, giving the bottle a little shake. He watched as a flush spread across Joe’s face. Perfect. “But, if you don’t mind, I have a slightly different idea of how I’d like you to...return the favor.” Cherry reached out and squeezed one of Joe’s pecs with his free hand. “Sound good?”

Joe nodded his head vigorously. Satisfied, Cherry upended the bottle, pouring the wine onto Joe’s chest. He set it off to the side before gripping the other pec. Couldn’t have them spilling and making a mess of the sheets, after all. “Kaoru…” 

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Cherry echoed Joe’s earlier promise.

And wouldn’t you know it, there were hints of orange zest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Joe isn't the only one who gets to have fun, after all~
> 
> All my wine knowledge from my beverage management class has been so useful when writing about these two, haha. And, yes, that is a $600+ bottle of wine. Not as expensive as the one they had in canon. But they can't be tossing back Lafite every night.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you thought with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on tumblr [@jubesy](https://jubesy.tumblr.com) or on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
